Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong ist ein Gorilla und ein Mitglied der Familie Kong. Er ist Namensgeber der Donkey Kong-Serie. Ursprünglich war Donkey Kong in Donkey Kong (Arcade) ein Antagonist und ärgerte Mario. Später wurden die beiden aber Freunde. Lediglich in der Mario vs. Donkey Kong-Serie ist dies anders. In anderen Spielen wurde Donkey selbst ein Held. Er ist auch in der Mario Kart-Serie spielbar. Laut der Spielanleitung von Donkey Kong Country ist der Donkey Kong aus dem Automaten Cranky Kong. Ob Cranky der Vater oder Großvater von Donkey Kong ist, gibt Nintendo oft widersprüchlich an. In der Donkey Kong Country-Serie heißt es, dass Cranky Donkeys Großvater sei, aber in Donkey Kong 64 spricht er über Donkey als seinen Sohn. Geschichte Mario vs. Donkey Kong-Serie Donkey Kong (Arcade) Seinen ersten Auftritt hat Donkey Kong, damals als Cranky Kong, im Spiel Donkey Kong (Arcade). Es erschien im Jahr 1981 für den Arcade-Automaten. In diesem Spiel entführte der damals böse Donkey Kong Marios Freundin Pauline und kletterte mit ihr im Arm ein Gerüst hoch. Mario verfolgte ihn, um seine Freundin zu retten. Aber der Affe war wehrhaft und bewarf Mario mit Fässern und lebenden Feuerbällen. Trotzdem konnte Mario ihn besiegen. Ähnliches passierte in Donkey Kong (Game & Watch) und Donkey Kong (Game Boy), letzteres hatte aber viel mehr Level als die Arcade-Version. Außerdem begleitete Donkey Kong Jr., der heutige Donkey Kong, seinen Vater. Donkey Kong Jr. (Arcade) Während der Ereignisse von Donkey Kong Jr. (Arcade) entführte Mario Donkey Kong und sperrte ihn in einen Käfig. Der Spieler spielt hier als Donkey Kong Jr. und muss über Seile und Ranken klettern, um Donkey Kong zu retten. Er sammelt den Schlüssel für den Käfig ihn, in den Mario DK eingesperrt hat. Aber befreit er ihn, dauert die Freude nur kurz, weil Mario Donkey Kong schnell wieder einsperrt. Auch von diesem Spiel gibt es eine Game & Watch-Version. Donkey Kong 3 Auch das dritte Arcade-Spiel gibt es für Arcade und Game & Watch. Hier heißt der Protagonist Stanley. Dieser ist ein Gärtner und er versucht, Donkey Kong mit einer Wasserpistole zu beschießen. Donkey aber hetzt kleine Insekten auf Stanley. Der Spieler muss ausweichen und den Affen so lange mit Wasser bespritzen, bis er besiegt ist. Mario vs. Donkey Kong In Mario vs. Donkey Kong ist Donkey der Antagonist, da er alle Mini-Marios aus Marios Spielzeugfabrik klaut. Er wird am Ende jeder Welt bekämpft und muss viermal getroffen werden, um ihn zu besiegen. Er wehrt sich, indem er Früchte und Mülleimer wirft. Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: Marsch der Mini-Marios In Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: Marsch der Mini-Marios steuert man die Mini-Marios, die hier per Kanone auf Donkey geschossen werden. Dieser denkt sich in jeder Welt eine neue Taktik aus, sie zu besiegen. Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Die Rückkehr der Mini-Marios! In Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Die Rückkehr der Mini-Marios! entführt Donkey Kong Pauline und Mario muss ihn verfolgen. Oben im Gebäude schaltet DK das Licht aus und Mario muss ihn wieder ins Erdgeschoss verfolgen. Unten stehen Donkey Kong, Pauline und einige Toads. Pauline erklärt Mario, dass die Entführung nur gespielt war, um die Mini-Marios zu testen. Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Aufruhr im Miniland! In Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Aufruhr im Miniland! entführt er wieder Pauline und Mario muss sie retten. Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move In Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move gibt es Mini-Donkey Kongs, die ihm nachempfunden wurden. Donkey Kong Country-Serie Donkey Kong Country thumb|100px|Sprite In Donkey Kong Country tritt erstmals die heute bekannte Form von Donkey Kong auf. Vor Beginn des Spiels bewachte Donkeys Neffe und bester Freund Diddy Kong die Bananenhöhle. Allerdings wurde er von Kremlings gepackt, in ein Fass eingesperrt und weggerollt. Die Kremlings klauten alle Bananen aus der Höhle und flohen. Am nächsten Morgen weckte Cranky Kong Donkey und erzählte ihm, was geschehen war. Daraufhin läuft Donkey Kong los, um Diddy zu retten und seine Bananen zurückzuholen. In Donkey Kong Country ist Donkey Kong der stärkere der beiden Kongs und kann auch starke Gegner wie Klump mit einem Sprung besiegen, was Diddy nicht kann. Außerdem ist er bekannt für seine Rollattacke. Am Ende des Spiels besiegen die Affen King K. Rool auf seinem Schiff Galionsplanken. Danach kehren die Bananen in die Bananenhöhle zurück. Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest thumb|100px|Sprite In Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest kann Donkey Kong nicht gespielt werden. Zu Beginn wird er von den Kremlings entführt, weil deren Boss King K. Rool, jetzt Kaptain K. Rool, sich für die Niederlage aus dem Vorgänger rächen will. K. Rool schreibt den Kongs einen Erpresserbrief und verlangt, dass sie ihm ihren Bananenvorrat überlassen, andernfalls würden sie Donkey nie wieder sehen. Cranky Kong meinte, dass die Kongs K. Rool ihren Bananenvorrat überlassen müssen, was Diddy und Dixie Kong aber nicht gefiel. Die beiden machten sich zu Donkeys Rettung auf. Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! thumb|100px|Sprite In Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! werden Donkey und Diddy Kong entführt. Deshalb machen Dixie und Kiddy Kong sich auf, um die beiden zu retten. Hier treiben sie für King K. Rool den Roboter KAOS, der als Antagonist dargestellt wird, an. Donkey Kong Country Returns In Donkey Kong Country Returns bricht ein Vulkan auf Donkey Kong Island aus. Aus ihm kommen die Tikis mit ihrem Anführer Großer Tiki. Sie hypnotisieren Tiere, die auf der Insel wohnen, welche dann den Kongs ihre Bananen klauen. Ein Tiki versucht anfangs, Donkey zu hypnotisieren, aber dieser schlägt ihn weg. Danach holen er und Diddy die Bananen wieder. Am Ende wird der Große Tiki besiegt. Donkey hat hier ähnliche Fähigkeiten wie in Donkey Kong Country. Zusätzlich kann er an Klettergras klettern und Pusteblumen anpusten. Dafür kann er aber nicht schwimmen. Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D ist ein Remake von Donkey Kong Country Returns. Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze In Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze hat Donkey die gleichen Fähigkeiten wie in Donkey Kong Country Returns und kann zusätzlich schwimmen und unter Wasser die Gegner mit einem Schlag angreifen. Hier sind die Gegner der Kongs die Viehkinger und ihr Anführer heißt König Qual. Donkey Kong Land-Serie Donkey Kong Land thumb|100px|Sprite Donkey Kong Land hat zwar andere Level und Welten als Donkey Kong Country, aber beide Spiele spielen sich ähnlich. Vor dem Spiel wetten Donkey und Diddy gegen Cranky, dass sie auch in der Game Boy-Grafik ihren Erfolg aus Donkey Kong Country wiederholen können. Deshalb klaut King K. Rool die Bananen wieder. Donkey Kong Land 2 thumb|100px|Sprite Nach Donkeys Rettung in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest wird er in Donkey Kong Land 2 wieder gefangen und Diddy und Dixie müssen ihn erneut befreien. Donkey Kong Land III In Donkey Kong Land III sind Donkey und Diddy nicht spielbar, obwohl sie wie Dixie und Kiddy auch die Lost World suchen. Donkey Kong-Serie Donkey Kong 64 thumb|100px|Artwork In Donkey Kong 64 ist Donkey Kong von Beginn an spielbar. Er kann seine Rollattacke aus Donkey Kong Country wieder einsetzen. Als Waffe bekommt er von Funky Kong eine Kokos-Kanone und als Musikinstrument stellt ihm Candy Kong eine Boom-Bongo zur Verfügung. Donkey Kong bestreitet zwei Kämpfe gegen den Boss Army Dillo. Gegen Papp-A-Trapp und King K. Rool tritt er zusammen mit den vier anderen Kongs an, neben dem altbekannten Diddy sind dies Lanky Kong, Tiny Kong und Chunky Kong. DK: King of Swing thumb|100px|Sprite In DK: King of Swing hat er durchschnittliche Fähigkeiten und muss zusammen mit Diddy die von King K. Rool gestohlenen Medaillen wieder holen. Donkey Kong Jungle Beat In Donkey Kong Jungle Beat ist nur Donkey Kong spielbar. Hier steuert man ihn mit dem Bongo-Controller. DK: Jungle Climber Auch in DK: Jungle Climber ist er spielbar. Donkey Kong Jet Race In Donkey Kong Jet Race kann der Spieler ihn von Beginn an spielen. Hier fliegt er auf blauen Bongos und weist durchschnittliche Werte auf. Als Rivalen hat er den Kremling Kritter. Donkey Konga-Serie In allen drei Spielen der Donkey Konga-Serie gibt es Donkey und Diddy Kong als spielbare Charaktere. Auftritte in Spin-Offs Donkey hat viele Auftritte in der Mario-Serie. Mario Kart-Serie Mario Kart 64 Sein erster Auftritt in der Mario Kart-Serie liegt in Mario Kart 64, da im Vorgänger Super Mario Kart Donkey Kong Jr. spielbar ist. Donkey Kong gehört zu den Schwergewichten und hat die gleichen Werte wie Wario, ist aber schwerer zu lenken. Seine Strecken heißen Koopa-Strand und DKs Dschungelpark. Mario Kart: Super Circuit In Mario Kart: Super Circuit ist er wieder ein Schwergewicht und besitzt dieselben Werte wie Wario. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Donkey Kong gehört auch in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! zu den Fahrern und ist ein Schwergewicht. Sein Partner ist Diddy Kong. Zudem besitzt er als Kart den DK Jumbo und als Strecke DKs Bergland. Sein Spezial-Item heißt Megabanane. Mario Kart DS DK ist auch in Mario Kart DS ein schwerer Fahrer. Als Karts besitzt er neben seinem Standard-Kart den Rambi-Jeep und den Safarijeep. Seine Strecken heißen DK Alpin und Kuhmuh-Farm. Mario Kart Wii In Mario Kart Wii werden die Fahrer nach den Größen und nicht nach ihrem Gewicht eingeteilt. Hier besitzt Donkey Kong DK Skikane, eine neue Strecke, und seinen Dschungelpark aus Mario Kart 64. Mario Kart 7 In Mario Kart 7 ist er zu leicht für ein Mittelgewicht, aber anders als Bowser, Wario, Metall-Mario und die Honigbienenkönigin nicht ganz schwer, was er sich mit Rosalina und Wiggler teilt. Seine Strecken heißen DK Dschungel und DK Alpin, wobei der Dschungel eine neue Strecke ist. Mario Kart 8 und Mario Kart 8 Deluxe In Mario Kart 8 und Mario Kart 8 Deluxe hat er ein ähnliches Gewicht wie in Mario Kart 7. Seine Strecke ist wieder sein Dschungel. Mario Kart Arcade GP (2) Donkey ist auch in Mario Kart Arcade GP und Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 spielbar. Hier hat er seinen eigenen DK-Cup, der aus den Strecken DK Jungle und Bananan Ruins besteht. Seine Spezial-Items heißen Fass, 10THammer, Megabanane und Conga. Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Auch in Mario Kart Arcade GP DX ist Donkey Kong spielbar, er hat hier aber keinen eigenen Cup. Mario Party-Serie Donkey ist in Mario Party 1 bis 4 und in Mario Party 10 spielbar. In den anderen Konsolenspielen gibt es DK-Felder, auf denen er gute Ereignisse auslöst. Zudem wird er in Mario Party DS in eine Steinstatue verwandelt. Super Smash Bros.-Serie In allen Spielen der Super Smash Bros.-Serie kann Donkey gespielt werden, in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS und Super Smash Bros. for Wii U begleitet Diddy ihn. Die Stage betreten sie durch ein DK-Fass. Trivia en:Donkey Kong es:Donkey Kong pt:Donkey Kong it:Donkey Kong ja:ドンキーコング Kategorie:Kong Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong (Arcade) Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Jr. (Arcade) Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong (Game & Watch) Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong (Game Boy) Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong 3 (Game & Watch) Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong 3 (Arcade) Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Country Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Country Returns Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Land Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Land 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Land III Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong 64 Kategorie:Charakter aus DK: King of Swing Kategorie:Charakter aus DK: Jungle Climber Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Jungle Beat Kategorie:Fahrer in Donkey Kong Jet Race Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Konga Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Konga 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Konga 3 Kategorie:Fahrer in Mario Kart 64 Kategorie:Fahrer in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Kategorie:Fahrer in Mario Kart: Super Circuit Kategorie:Fahrer in Mario Kart DS Kategorie:Fahrer in Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Fahrer in Mario Kart 7 Kategorie:Fahrer in Mario Kart 8 Kategorie:Fahrer in Mario Kart Arcade GP Kategorie:Fahrer in Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Kategorie:Fahrer in Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Melee Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 3 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 4 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 5 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 6 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 7 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 8 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 9 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 10 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario vs. Donkey Kong Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: Marsch der Mini-Marios Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Die Rückkehr der Mini-Marios! Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Aufruhr im Miniland! Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Slam Basketball Kategorie:Fahrer in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Kategorie:Fahrer in Mario Kart Tour Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kongs Abenteuer Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Smash Football